Magical Adventure
by Kasumi Lovegood
Summary: England finds himself dragged into the Hetalia Fantasia world, along with the rest of the Allies. RPG!US/UK, with America being a hero and lots of UST.


Thanks to strawberryburst [at] LJ for betaing!

* * *

_Don't lose focus._

"O guardian spirit who watches us from the depths of this land..."

I seemed to hear a frog saying something to me. _Ignore the others, just focus!_, I kept repeating to myself.

"Lend us your power and help us vanquish this evil..."

_You're doing fine, just a little more!_

"Hey, England! I really like the special effects of your spells, but, uh...I'd appreciate if you could hurry up a little, you know? I'm already running out of bullets!"

...well, that was the end of my attempt on focusing. I groaned. What was with America's obsession with doing everything as quickly as possible? He may be an effective gunner, but he sure doesn't understand the fine art of summoning!

"If you think you can summon faster than me, why don't you do it yourself, you git?"

"Trust me, I'd like to!" America smiled at me. "But, why do that when I could be spending the time shooting the monster? Which is what we're supposed to be doing, by the way?"

"You little bast—"

"Now now, the monster's been graciously slayed by me, in case you haven't noticed," the frog said. "Now, could you two little lovebirds stop your old-couple quarrel? _Ah, ça c'est mieux!_"

As America started sputtering uncontrollably at the sound of the word 'lovebirds', I limited myself to massaging my temples, the first signs of a headache already showing up. This was going to be a long day.

I don't know how I was convinced to come here. I don't even know how it was that all of these gits got so enthusiastic for this game and, more importantly, how they decided that spending whole days here was something worthy of doing to begin with. All I know is that Japan mentioned something about a competition and, despite what you may believe, Japan's team — which is unsurprisingly composed of Japan, Germany and the pasta man — is doing an excellent job, having gathered plenty of experience, money and weapons. And sadly, my companions didn't take any of this well.

And that's how we found ourselves here, rushing to slay one monster after another just for some insignificant experience points. Myself? I felt tired, dirty and hungry. It had been days since we last spent a night inside an inn. But really, I'd rather be home than in that damned place. Bloody hell, I missed my tea. But my companions didn't seem discouraged at all. Especially that git of America, who doesn't seem to stop smiling, ever. Does he like this game that much?

Okay, maybe the lack of some basic comforts isn't the only thing that had me in a bad mood. For some reason, America decided it was a good idea to wear a full cowboy outfit and use a ridiculously big gun as his weapon. And, it's not as if cowboys are a weakness of mine, not at all! But this, combined with his obnoxiously shining smile, caused some unexpected personal side-effects. Suddenly, food and hygiene aren't the only basic necessities I'm craving to have satisfied. Blasted sexy cowboys.

While my companions were still discussing how the experience should be distributed (France was insisting he should have it all, seeing that he defeated the monster on his own, or so he argued), I started noticing some bad omens that were keeping me really uncomfortable. The once clear sky was quickly growing cloudy, and no small monsters had appeared in our way for a while. Just what was waiting for us ahead?

I wish I had never asked. Just as France was discussing with America the most stylish way to get rid of a monster, our next enemy came to our presence. This monster was bigger, stronger, and certainly more evil than anything else we had fought before. If we managed to come out of that unharmed, it would be a miracle.

America's goofy look had turned into one of full determination. Taking his self-designated role of leader of this party, he started giving instructions to all of us.

"Very well; listen to me everyone! France and me are going to distract him. Russia, head to his back and start shooting beams at him. China, make sure you provide us with potions and ammo. England, stay to my back and summon the biggest thing you have in there! This thing seems to have ice powers, so if you can summon something with fire powers, all the better!"

I weakly nodded, but I wasn't really listening; during that whole time, I had been thinking on different ways to fight that monster and I already had an idea of my own. I hurried to a different direction than the rest of my companions and started my summoning.

_Don't lose focus_, I repeated to myself, while I recited my spells as fast as I could. Far beyond, I heard someone screaming my name. Was it America?

The next few seconds passed in slow-motion for me.

A blue flash left me blind for a moment, and the next thing I knew, an ice beam was heading directly at me. My legs wouldn't move and I felt completely paralyzed, resigned to feel, at any moment, the shock of my freezing body.

But such a shock never came. Instead, for some inexplicable reason, America was between the ice beam and me. He had used his arms to protect himself, and now his right arm was starting to freeze at an alarming speed.

"America!" My constricted voice could finally shout, and in a blink of an eye I rushed to his side to stop the freezing. With great relief, I noticed I had been successful. And the git, he was smiling to me as if nothing had happened!

"That...that was pretty awesome, England!" He grinned. I nodded, barely noticing more blue flashes somewhere out there. But I didn't care; right now, I was more concerned for America's condition.

"And that was very idiotic of you," I lectured him. "Why...why did you protect me in that way?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you could finish your summoning this time, you know," he looked away. "It's not as if I was worried for you or anything!"

"O-of course not," I blushed. I wasn't going to question America's reasons; he had saved me and for some reason, I felt extremely giddy for it. Being that the monster was finally defeated, we started packing our things.

"Hey France!" America yelled. "What are you doing inside of that ice crystal?"

* * *

The monster had not only hurt our companions, it had also eaten plenty of their supplies and destroyed part of our sleeping bags. China had insisted that both of the frozen ones would have to sleep with a partner in order for their bodies to recover some warmth. And since I had absolutely refused to share sleeping bags with the frog, I didn't have much choice other than to share it with America.

And so, I found myself in a situation that was both very desirable and awkward to me; I was sleeping next to America, our bodies pressed tightly against each other. I doubt my blushing face was due only to embarrassment.

America, on the other hand, either didn't care or he was just ridiculously oblivious to anything. Also, did he always move so much when sleeping? I couldn't say that the friction I was being given due to this was unpleasant to me at all, but at the same time, my mind was in a moral debate. Finally, I decided to say something. Because I'm a gentleman, mind you; it had nothing to do with me trying to hide a very noticeable effect that America's movement was causing in me.

"W-wake up America," I shook him. He nimbly opened an eye. "Are...are you having a nightmare or something?"

"Hmm? Not that I remember. Why do you ask, England?" He yawned.

"You...you've been moving a lot."

"Have I? I'm sorry," he yawned again. "Now go to sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." He hugged me like a koala and very soon, he started snoring.

I sighed, already resigned. But then, America was hugging me of his own free will, and who was I to complain?

Perhaps playing that stupid game wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

* * *

_Dear Japan,_

_Hey pal! Your newly designed levels are truly a blast! I've had a great time with the other guys defeating monsters and gaining experience I bet we're just as good as you guys are by now, ha ha!__  
__By the way, I should reaaaaaaaaaaally thank you! I became England's hero by saving him and we even slept together after that! And man, what a night was that one! Dude, I seriously owe you!_

_Keep being awesome!__  
__ The hero, America_

-0-


End file.
